million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Miya Miyao
}}Miya Miyao(宮尾美也 , Miyao Miya), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by Choucho Kiritani (桐谷蝶々, Kiritani Choucho). Appearance Miya has long, curly light brown hair that sits just below her torso. She has straight cut bangs with a small part on her right side. Miya has eyes that are a hazel brown color. Miya wears a gingham patterned dress that is quite long and flowey. The pattern changes from striped to checkered where it cuts off at the waist. It's laced with white lace and has a small red bow sitting at the collar. Personality Miya is someone who truly works at her own pace. She's an avid fan of board games and quizzes because they're easygoing. She auditioned to become in idol because the slogan for the 39 Project said it "would be one for the history books", and Miya wanted to be remembered in history. Miya is quite an airhead, doing small things such as forgetting to speak into the mic during her MC, or not being able to figure out which remote is for the TV. When things become an inconvenience to her, she just gives up, for example since she couldn't figure which remote was for the TV, she just gave up on watching it. Miya also talks rather slow, which can sometimes cause her to drone on. Because of her peaceful and slow nature, she is quite popular with older folks. This is backed up with how good she is at shogi. One time during a live the audience almost doubled in numbers, but it turns out it was just a lot of the elders from the city had come to see Miya perform. Despite her slow nature, it should be taken into account that games like Shogi take a lot of strategy and thinking, so it's possbile Miya is a lot more sharp-witted than she seems. Sometimes she can tend to even forget where she is, such as accidentally turning up to a volleyball tournament wearing a soccer uniform simply because she forgot where she was. She also once thought the producer was also aiming to be an idol, and in her soft nature, offered one of her costumes to the producer. If she closes her eyes for too long, she falls asleep on the spot, meaning she has a remarkable ability to falls asleep while sitting and even standing. She also enjoys going on strolls and resting on picnic benches, and can actually get dizzy if she has to move too fast. Miya claims that she has never been angry in her life, adding that she doesn't even really know how to get angry at someone. However, it has been hinted that Miya's drawings and sketches are a bit frightening and violent in nature. Miya believes that she has to smile no matter what because it's what an idol does. She also believes that her happy energy will transfer over to others, therefore she doesn't like to be seen crying at all, even if it's happy tears, because she believes any tears of any kind will be trouble to other people. Overall, Miya just wants the world to feel peaceful and calm, and hopes her presence can help that. Out of all of the motifs and symbols of the girls, Miyas link to butterflies is probably the strongest and most relevant. She is linked to them due to her peaceful nature, and is even seen chasing them around in canon. Her outfits often have a butterfly motif, and even her image songs often link them back to her. Miya also believes that her eyebrows are her charm point. Image Songs * Happy～ Effect! * Hatsukoi Butterfly * Fuwarhythm History Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Angel idols Category:Females